


I wish I didn't have these feelings

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gavin has emotions, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Drabble prompt- I wish I didn't have these emotions but I do.I went with a Hanahaki AU, I'm sorry it's big on angst!





	I wish I didn't have these feelings

It started as a tickle in his throat, a cough that didn’t want to go away. Gavin thought it was from the smoking. He wished it was from the smoking. He glanced over at Nines, so beautiful, so perfect as he filed the paperwork without even a glance at his partner. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks when Nines finally looked up, his expression not betraying any emotions. 

 

Gavin wished it was lung cancer instead when he coughed up flower petals that evening in the shower. He felt his blood freeze in his veins as he stared at the white petals in his hand. They looked so pure, so unassuming, and yet they marked a countdown for him.

 

He didn’t know what to do, he was never good at emotions and now his own would kill him? It tore at him as he spent day after day coughing up petals, watching the white turn a bloody red as the weeks passed by. He wondered if Nines knew, wondered what the perfect being thought of his partner coughing and rushing to a sink to spit out the bloody petals. Of course Gavin hoped Nines didn’t see the petals, he didn’t want anyone to see the petals. 

 

It didn’t work. Tina found out when they were drinking at her place. “You need to tell him.” She held out a small trash can and rubbed his back as he coughed up more petals. “You’ll feel much better, like a whole new person when he confesses he feels the same.”

 

“What would you know?” He managed to spit out, wiping blood off his chin. Every breath hurt, he could feel the roots growing through his lungs, cutting off so much air. 

 

She gave a shrug and looked at the picture of her and her girlfriend. “I thought she didn’t love me. Though mine never got as bad as yours is right now.”

 

He gave a glared and drank some more beer instead, deciding not to challenge his best friend. Later that night he walked home, grateful for the solitude as he coughed up more flowers. He swore it was getting worse, the feeling of petals in his throat was constant. He wondered when they would suffocate him, would it be at home? Left alone and waiting for someone to find his body? Or at work, shaming him in front of the whole precinct as they watch him choke to death on his own love for Nines? 

 

Someone was standing in front of his apartment, their tall form partially hidden by the shadows. They stepped closer as Gavin walked up, he was coughing up more petals and started to feel slightly scared. He looked up from the bloody mess of petals in his palm to meet eyes with Nines. The android he loved stared at his hand, stared at the petals and Gavin could see the LED turn a solid red. 

 

“Who is it?”

 

Gavin looked up at him, “I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do.” He coughed some more, choking and gagging as he spat out more petals. He started to fall but Nines stepped forward and caught him around the chest. Gavin closed his eyes, basking in the feeling for a moment before another round of coughs caught him again. Breathing hurt, everything hurt.

 

“Tell me who it is.” He looked up at Nines, both of them locking eyes as Gavin tried to speak before choking on more petals.

 

“You.” He watched Nine’s face as he coughed up more blood and petals, feeling them fill up his mouth. Gavin realized in that moment he would die, unless Nines started to love him right then, it was over. Gavin Reeds, dead from the flowers growing in his lungs, dead by poisonous beauty. Nines face didn’t betray any emotion, just the LED a solid red as he held Gavin tightly in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry. I wish I felt the same.” Gavin closed his eyes again, his body stilled as his breathing stopped. Tears fell onto his face from Nines. “You were a good friend Gavin.” 


End file.
